Valentine's Day 2015
by newgirl3366
Summary: A sweet and sexy short story. Ana treats Christian with some sensual photos for Valentine's Day. As always my stories keep with the original story as set forth by E.L. James. I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey or any of the characters. All rights go to E.L. James.
1. Chapter 1

There will be 2 parts to this story

Valentine's Day 2015

 _Written as a fan fiction by newgirl3366_

 _All rights go to E.L. James_

My fingers tremble with anticipation. I loop one end of the black satin ribbon around the other and pull them both tightly. "There," I say out loud to myself. I have tied the perfect bow. The blood red colored album in my lap is filled with photographs. Some of them are in the stunning contrast of black and white. Others are in color. Those I know he will love. Creamy white skin, chestnut hair brushing down my back, falling over my shoulders, the ends of it curling just above my breasts, and clear blue eyes looking directly at the camera lens or shifted downward shyly.

All of the pictures are of me, and they are for Christian's eyes only. I run my hands over the cover. It is smooth and cool. A sitting and waiting testament of the intimate passion I feel for my husband. My cheeks heat and my belly tumbles with nerves.

When Kate asked me if I wanted to do a boudoir photo session a few weeks ago my first answer was, "No, absolutely not!" I could not picture myself lounging in a bed that was not mine, clad only in my panties and bra if that, and posing for a stranger to take my picture. She was relentless, as Kate usually is, and explained that the photographer was a woman she had worked with for several years.

Her approach was that she was doing it as a Valentine's gift for Elliot. I can still see her begging me to join her. "Christian would love it, Ana. He would be so turned on."

I lean back against the headboard of my bed, clutching the photo album to my chest, and allow my mind to drift back to that day just a few weeks ago…

 ** _"_** ** _KATE, I HAD A_** _baby seven months ago. I hardly think…" Nearly seven months ago. It is hard to believe my Phoebe is over six months old now._

 _Kate waves me off, not listening to me and barreling her way through my attempts at declining her suggestion. "Nonsense, your body is hot and you know it. We can go shop for naughty things to wear. Come on, it will be fun. Let loose, Ana."_

 _Ah, if I had a nickel for every time Kate tried to get me to, 'let loose,'_

 _The argument, if you can call it that, ends with Kate having her way. She always wins. She books our appointments, each on a different day. The booking of the appointments is promptly followed by a morning of shopping at Bellefleur, one of Seattle's top lingerie boutiques. At least that is what I am told by Kate. I know very little about this world. Going shopping is not my favorite pastime, and I am all too happy to allow the personal shoppers Christian has lined up for me take care of my clothing needs. I never thought I would become accustomed to the trappings of Christian's lifestyle, but the shopping portion of it I do quite enjoy._

 _Kate's appointment day is first and for hers we go to the photographer's studio. Flashy and openly seductive. Those are the words I think best describe Kate's session. She alternates between naughty black lingerie and barely there cherry red negligées._

 _The following day is my appointment. She is nearly bouncing up and down for my photo session. I think she's more excited for me to have my boudoir photos taken than she was for her own to be taken._

 _"_ _Right on time," Kate sets down her glass of sangria on the breakfast bar counter when the doorbell rings. "I'll let Valerie in, if that's ok with you?"_

 _Phoebe shifts and pinches at my right breast, she wants to be switched to nurse on the other side. "Please do, I'm not finished feeding her yet." This session is going to have to wait until little Miss Grey is done with her lunch. Phoebe gurgles and coos at me, I smile and speak back to her. She settles in and begins her nursing process again. Kneading my breast and suckling she drinks my milk, and her sweet disposition lets me know that her previously hungry tummy is now happy._

 _"_ _Mrs. Grey, you have a beautiful home," Valerie remarks as she enters the great room. Her eyes are fixed on the panoramic view of Seattle._

 _"_ _Ana, please," I remind her. I mean I'm about to get down to my skivvies in front of this woman. Surely we should be on a first name basis._

 _"_ _Ana," she says sweetly. She has her arms full of equipment. "Where do you want me to set up first?"_

 _I look around the room at a loss of what I should tell her. My first natural inclination is to tell her to go to the bedroom. That seems most logical, doesn't it? My inner goddess is on bended knee begging me to tell her to go to the playroom, but there is no way in hell I'm going to do that. Christian would have my head and rightfully so. That room is for our eyes only. Well…ours and…nope not going there. I scan the room and my eyes land on the piano. Perfect. Holy cow, why did I not think of that before? Christian's grand piano. His long fingers have not only graced the keys, but they have also graced my body as I lay on top of the piano. His fingers and other parts of his body as well…mmmmm…_

 _"_ _The piano," I answer and feel my cheeks blush._

 _Kate flashes a knowing smile and Valerie appears pleased by my suggestion. "Very nice, the piano it is then." She begins unpacking her things. Playing with her camera, she points it this way and that, walking around the room to check the lighting. I've seen Jose' do this on shoots. Good thing he's not doing this photoshoot, my subconscious throws in her two cents. Thank you very much, I tell her to shut it. I would never allow another man to see my naked body. Only Christian. I am his and only his._

 _Kate goes back to her sangria, and I continue swaying near the windows with Phoebe in my arms. I see Valerie pause and look at me. "Ana," she lowers her camera, holding it with both of her hands. "Would you like me to take some photos of you nursing your daughter?"_

 _When Teddy was very small I remember Christian taking some casual shots of me nursing him. Christian reveres me as the mother of our children._

 _"_ _They would be precious and beautiful, I promise to do them with the utmost respect. If you don't like them I will delete them."_

 _I'm not yet dressed, or rather undressed, for my photoshoot._

 _Kate sees me mulling over it in my mind. "Your hair is done, Ana, and your make up too." She has a point, I'm all but ready. Not too much make up. Natural tones grace my face, highlighting my natural features. Just how I like it._

 _"_ _Ok," I tickle Phoebe's chin. "What do you think, baby girl?" She grins but keeps eating._

 _Valerie instructs me stand closer to the window and near to the piano. I untie my pale blue wrap dress and the fabric hangs loosely from my body. Where it parts my white lace panties and bra can be seen._

 _"_ _Just be natural, smile at her, talk to her, and look down at her," Valerie instructs me, and so I do as she says._

 _I keep my motherly sway and engage with my nursing daughter. She smiles up at me and flexes her fingers against my breast. Her other little hand reaches up and I grasp it with mine. I never look up from her, even as I hear the camera clicking away. The cool gray Seattle skyline is warmed by the love shared between my daughter and me. I am already enamored with this contrast, and I have yet to lay my eyes on the finished products, let alone even the preview the raw images of the pictures being taken._

 _"_ _Breathtaking," Kate whispers midway through._

 _I think she is right. When Valerie has enough she comes over and shows me the images on her camera. "What do you think?"_

 _I lean in to see what she has captured through her lens. Tears come to my eyes, "I love them." She flips through the digital shots of Phoebe nursing at my breast. I see our twin smiles and even on the screen I can see the matching depths of love in our blue eyes._

 _"_ _Good," she is pleased with her work and she has every right to be, because so am I. "Whenever you are ready we can move on to the rest of the shoot, take your time."_

 ** _PHOEBE NAPS IN THE_** _nursery upstairs. I keep the monitor close by so I can hear her. While she sleeps I am transformed into some kind of alternate universe. I am positioned on the piano, lying on my back with my hair draping over the keys. Underneath a rose red satin sheet from the playroom bed I am naked. As I twist and turn, following Valerie's expert direction, the sheet moves with me. It covers just enough of my body to leave something to the imagination. Sensual and sexy, I feel wanton and although I didn't expect it this boudoir session is making me feel alive. Alive with sexuality as a woman and a mother._

 _We move throughout the apartment. Taking shots on the sofa, on the desk in Christian's study, that one was a must, and in the bed. The bed Christian and I first made love in. No fucked, that was fucking and fuck was it hot._

 _On the bed I lie on my stomach, cross my ankles in the air, and fold my arms in front of me. I rest my head on my forearms and very deliberately bite my bottom lip when I look at the camera. That is sure to get Christian's attention. All of these pictures will get his attention, my inner goddess purrs. Then she sits straight up in the bed and begins clapping her hands wildly. She has an idea for our final destination and I love it. I fucking love it._

 _I hold up a finger, "Valerie, if you don't mind I have one more place in mind, but I'd like to change first."_

 _"_ _I don't mind at all."_

 _"_ _I'll be right back." I shimmy off the bed and into the closet. On the top shelf I retrieve a La Perla box and slide the top off. There it is. A very naughty black lace tea rose bustier. Yes. It has been some time since I wore this. I hope it still fits. I slip out of the navy baby doll I am wearing and pray that I can still pull this ensemble off. These photographs will take the cake if I can make them happen the way I want to. Hell, the vision in my mind is turning me on._

 **"** **MOMMY, MOMMY, WHERE ARE** you?" Teddy's voice calling to me brings me out of my daydream. I slide the album under the bed. It needs to be out of his sight or he will want to know what is in my book. I can hear his demands now. Those are demands I definitely want to avoid.

"I'm in here." I reply to him, but he's already barreling through the door way. He's up from his nap, and ever since he moved out of his crib he comes to find me the moment he's awake.

"Gwandma is coming soon?"

"She is," He climbs up on the bed and I pucker my lips for a kiss. I am rewarded with a Teddy bear kiss.

"What you and Daddy are doing tonight?"

"We're going to have dinner."

I see him scrunch his nose up and furrow his eyebrows. In his mind I know he is wondering what is so special about having dinner. "Me will have fun wiff Gwandma. Siter will too."

"Yes, you and sister will both have fun with Grandma and Grandpa."

Grace and Carrick insisted on taking all three of their grandchildren for Valentine's night. We are all so fortunate to have them.

"What you and Daddy are eating?

Hmmmmm…my mind drifts to naughty places. _I hope "Daddy" will be eating us,"_ my inner goddess says, and I almost laugh at how grossly absurd that sounds. She is a horny, horny woman who needs to be tamed. Christian will tame her as he tames me.

"Something fancy I am sure." What is even better than any food we could eat is the fact that he is having Taylor drive me to Escala. He's been there all morning, and while I have no idea what he's up to, I can be assured that it will benefit me. "Let's go wake sister from her nap, shall we?" I offer him my hand and he takes it. He happily chats with me about his big plans for the night, which all include playing some sort of made up Teddy game with Grace, Carrick, and Phoebe of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok...so I've decided to put this story into 3 parts. I am enjoying my little hiatus from part 6 b/c I was having a bit of writer's block. I hope you all don't mind my little detour. The next chapter will be the playroom. ;)

 **ANY OTHER MAN IN** the world would have used only red rose petals. At least that is the first thought that comes to mind when I step off the elevator. Marking a trail on the foyer floor, is a pathway made of red, pink, and white rose petals. I slip my coat off and hand it to Taylor.

"Mr. Grey is waiting for you inside." He motions with a slight nod. I dip my head back to him and thank him with whispered words. My breath has been stolen already, and the night hasn't even truly begun yet.

Taylor disappears and the sweet ethereal sound of a woodwind instrument floats through the air. My attention lifts from the petals on the floor. The door in front of me opens. I know Christian has opened it, but he is out of sight. What I see steals any remaining air from my lungs. Candles, petals, and starlight fill the apartment before me. The heels of my boots click on the marble floor. The slow intermittent pattern of my footsteps surely tell him how taken aback I am by what I am seeing. I am dreaming. This must be a dream.

I follow the music into the room. The atmosphere is other worldly. I am a princess and here is my prince. Christian steps out from behind the door. He offers a hand to me. I place my hand in his and he brings it to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"You're beautiful," his eyes sweep over me.

"You're amazing." I had no idea what to wear. He would not give me any hints about what this even would entail.

"Dance with me?"

Frank begins to sing about gazing at stars. How fitting considering Christian has created a sparkling universe for us to celebrate our love in. He does not give me a chance to answer his request. I am pulled to him. He circles an arm around my waist, and with his other hand he traces the outline of my curves. "This dress," he breathes. "Little. Black. Dress." _Oh. My._ His words are staccato, but they flow seamlessly with the sweet seductive music that fills the room.

He secures me in his arms and we dance. Our feet are gliding atop the petals, which led me to him. Yes, Mr. Sinatra, walk as though I had wings, when Mr. Grey is twirling me around I feel as if I have wings too. I realize that as we dance we are following the lane of love tinted petals. Through the great room and to the dining table. My face is permanently marked with a smile. I think I must look like some sort of idiot. I cannot stop grinning. Christian kisses my smile, as the music comes to an end.

Lining the center of the table are white taper candles. Their points of light highlight plates, which are set in front of each chair. All of the plates hold a different sample of food. A small entrée of sea bass and asparagus adorns the plate in front of us. Next to that is a personal chicken pot pie, then a bowl of mussels in white wine sauce, and further down the table is a salmon filet with a cream sauce of it. I'm taking in what Christian has done, no doubt with Gail's help. Chocolate cake, venison, tomato soup with grilled cheese croutons, macaroni and cheese, my mouth is watering. These are all foods we have eaten together. Some of them at special times in our lives and others are just typical family dinners we share.

Christian lifts two flutes of pink champagne and hands me one. "Won't you join me on a culinary journey through our love, Mrs. Grey?"

I have not stopped smiling. "Yes," I answer him.

"To us." He clicks his glass with mine and I am grateful for the sweet champagne. It wets my throat, and I think I may be able to finally speak more than one word sentences.

The music changes again. "The Sleepless in Seattle soundtrack, Mr. Grey?"

"Mia loved the movie and forced me to watch it. I rather like this song, but then I've already fallen in love." He pauses then asks, "What, too cliché?"

I giggle and take another sip. "Not at all. It's romantic. Now, take me on my culinary journey." My mouth is watering at the mere thought of tasting the delectable bites laid out before me.

 **MY APPETITE FOR FOOD** is satiated by the time we make it to dessert, which is the chocolate cake I bake every year for Christian's birthday. He sets the plate in front of me. "One second," he holds up a finger and goes to the kitchen. I watch him open the freezer and take out a container of Ben & Jerry's finest vanilla. He comes back to the table with the ice cream and a scoop. "Dessert would not be complete without this."

"I concur."

He pulls the stainless steel ice cream scoop through the creamy frozen vanilla confection. I watch the cream curl into the perfect shape. Christian puts it on the plate beside the cake. Chocolate and vanilla, a classic companionship of deliciousness. An idea occurs to me and my heart leaps into my throat. He has just shared this amazing dinner with me. Over dessert I want to share my gift with him.

I place one of my hands on top of his. "May we take our dessert to the sofa? I want to give you your gift."

Christian looks caught off guard, but he agrees. I leave him to take our plate to the sofa and walk to the foyer. I asked Taylor to bring his gift up after dropping me off. I did not want to chance Christian seeing it before I wanted him to. The red box tied with the black ribbon that matches the book inside is sitting on the table. My hands tremble as I pick it up. Here it goes. I inhale courage and exhale out a breath of bravery.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana's cheeks are colored by a rosy blush when she joins me on the couch. She slips her shoes off and tucks her feet beside her. In her hands she is holding a box. Her palms run over it, and her fingers fiddle with the black ribbon it is bound with. Whatever is in the box has her worked into a flustered state. The flame of curiosity is kindled in my brain. Her continued little nervous movements are causing my imagination to run wild. Just what does she have in that box?

"I want to give this to you before I lose the courage to do so," she giggles nervously and Christ I want to kiss her, so I do.

I put the plate holding the cake and ice cream on the square coffee table and I kiss her. She's surprised when I frame her face with my hands and coax her mouth with my own. A sweet little whimper, sweeter than any dessert could ever taste, escapes her lips and I brush her tongue with mine. _I love you, my Ana. Share with me what you have in your box._

I speak against her lips, still holding her face. "Then by all means, please do."

She smiles shyly and bites her damn bottom lip. I'm never going to make it past this couch and into the playroom if she keeps this up, and I have so much planned for us this evening. Handcuffs, silk roses, melted bittersweet chocolate, all for Ana and me to enjoy.

I sit back against the couch, the heat from the fire dancing in front of us will melt the dessert. Who cares? There is more cake and ice cream in the kitchen. Right now she is all that matters.

Gingerly Ana places the red box in my lap. She sits back and folds her hands. "Open it."

I pull one end of the ribbon and it falls loose. Placing one hand on either side of the box I remove the lid. A leather bound album donning the same black ribbon sits inside. "I love the shade of red you chose."

"Hmmmm…" She hums to herself, obviously very pleased, "I thought you might."

I lift the book and discard the box to the floor. There are a million possibilities running through my mind, but none of them prepare me for what I see when I open the cover. Ana. It is a black and white photograph of her. She is spread across my piano like the finest silk scarf. Barely covered in a sheet her gaze is fixed directly on the camera, her eyes burn into my soul from the photograph. My mouth goes dry.

"A lady who is a friend of Kate's took them. She's a photographer and specializes in boudoir photos." She says hurriedly. She read my first thought before it even had a chance to full facilitate. Fuck yes it better have been a woman who took this picture. No other man will ever see her this way. She is for my eyes only. She is mine.

I look up at her quickly and then back down at the portrait. I cannot take my eyes off of her. I have never seen Ana like this. No, that's not right. I see her like this every time she is beneath me and I am buried inside of her, but this is different. Fuck. This is extraordinary. She has stolen my ability to speak. I cannot formulate one coherent sentence. Instead of trying I turn the page.

Page after page I take in the wanton, sexual, and sensual creature that is my wife. In our bed. On this very couch. Across the piano. My breathing all but stops when I see her nursing our daughter with the Seattle skyline as her backdrop. I run my fingers over the page. A moment has never been captured so divinely. The creamy pale skin of her exposed breast, her blue eyes locked with Phoebe's as she nourishes her with her milk. I am weak for this woman and what she does to me.

"Do you like them?"

"Ana…I…" Slowly I turn to the next page. I blink my eyes. I have to look twice to make sure I am still looking at the same woman.

Ana is on my billiard table, crouching on her hands and knees she looks like a cat stalking its prey. Fuck. Her body is clad in a black lace bustier. Her breasts are plump and edible. I want to suck them. Feel her nipples harden in my mouth. The next photograph shows her standing beside the table. My attention is immediately drawn to her shapely legs and how they are emphasized by black silk stockings and mile high Louboutin shoes. Examining the pictures I see that she has a ruler in her hand, and I am hard instantly. I close my eyes and I can hear the audible smack of the ruler hitting the side of her ass. In the picture her eyes are shifted downward as she watches herself spank her ass cheek with the ruler. _Anastasia Grey, you have been a very naughty girl._

As hard as it is, pun intended, to do so I pull my eyes away from the photo album. Ana is watching me intently. She is worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "What do you think?"

I realize I have barely said a word to her since opening my gift. She has rendered me wordless. "Ana…" I swallow, there is only one thing I can think to say to her right now that might give her an inkling of what these pictures of her have done to me. "My dear, Mrs. Grey…" Her clear blue eyes go wide. My voice is low and husky. "Get in our playroom. There are so many ways I want to love you and fuck you tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

To all of you who have waited so patiently, thank you. I wanted this to be perfect. I hope I have achieved that.

 **WITH HER HAND GRASPED** firmly in mine I have to mentally remind myself to slow my steps. A man on a mission. I am determined to have her as quickly as I can. Hell, I could bend her over right now in this hallway and fuck her until neither one of us has any energy left in our bodies.

I reach our playroom door and stop with my hand on the knob. The room is already unlocked and prepared for this evening. I had not anticipated using it this early, but those photographs of Anastasia have sealed the deal. My plans will be unfolding now. This woman has always had the uncanny ability of causing me to come completely unraveled. Even now, after several years of marriage, she has that effect on me. I wouldn't have it any other way. She fucking breaks me down and builds me back together again every time we touch.

Ana stops short beside me. Still holding her hand I turn to face her. Her chest rises and falls in pronounced movements with her breath. Her cheeks are noticeably pink and she's grinning from ear to ear. She knows exactly what she's done to me and she's enjoying it. Fuck it. I'm going to fuck her in this hallway. I want to hear her screams echoing down the corridor. Once my fierce desire for her has been somewhat subdued I will be capable of carrying out the scene I have planned.

I bring one of my hands to the back of her head and thread my fingers in her hair. Her lips part, I think she is going to speak, but I'm hungry to have my mouth on hers. I pull her to me and kiss her. "I'm going to have you here first. Turn around. Put your hands on the wall." I spin her and she does as she's told.

My belt is loosened, the button on the top of my jeans is popped, and my zipper is down in a split second. I grip her hips and slide her panties down, allowing my fingers to linger between her legs. She's dripping wet. "You are so turned on, Mrs. Grey."

With one hand on each side of her hips I yank her back to me and lift her dress to rest atop her ass. "I love this. Little. Black. Dress."

My eyes beg me to take a moment to allow them to drink in the sight of her. Braced between the narrow space of the hallway she has her palms flattened against the wall. Tall black boots rise to just above her knees. Her legs are spread. She is ready for me. "Those pictures, Ana." I falter, "Do you want me to spank you, fuck you, or love you tonight?" Christ I hope she says she wants all three, because that is what I want. I want to do everything to her tonight that my wicked mind, able body, and tender heart will allow. I take my cock out of the confines of my boxer briefs and run it up and down her ass, waiting for her response.

"All three. In that order." Her kitten soft voice never waivers. My Ana. She knows what she wants. She knows what I want. And this courageous vixen made for me no longer possesses hesitation in asking for it.

My right hand lands on her ass cheek with a loud smack. She yelps and I push into her roughly. Taking her completely with my body. Inside she flexes and grips around my cock. Her body ripples with acceptance. She's so hot and soft. I'm going to fuck her here until she is at the brink of her orgasm, then I'm going to lift her into my arms and carry her into our playroom.

I spank her other ass cheek while buried deep within her body. Her walls compress around me again, and I think I am going to lose control. "Christian! Fuck me, Christian!" She is as desperate for me as I am for her.

"That's it, Ana. Let me hear you." I grit the words out between my teeth and start to move.

The corridor fills with our mingled grunts, moans, and whimpers. A husband and wife caught up in the animalistic act of fucking one another. I am driven onward and upward by her cries of pleasure. The sensations of her sex holding mine. She pushes back firmly against my body. She wants me deep. I dive into her harder. Frantic strokes give us both what we need. I will not come. I will not allow her to come. Not yet. We will both have to wait.

She's on the edge. Her body is ready to explode. I pull out of her and step out of my shoes, next my clothes join them on the hall floor. "I need to come," she pants out the words. She is desperate for release.

"Oh, baby. You. Will. Come." I lift her into my arms and look down into her sexy hazed blue eyes. I kick the playroom door open with one foot. _Anastasia Rose Grey, you are mine tonight and forever._

 **Ana's POV**

 **FAMILIAR SCENTS OF WOOD** and citrus polish linger in the air. A silk scarf secured around my head has robbed me of my sight. I flex my fingers into my palms. My arms are stretched above my head and clasped in leather cuffs. The beginning strains of an exotic and sensual song play through the speakers. I feel Christian in front of me. The heat from his body radiates. My senses are hyper aware of where he is at all times, but especially right now when I want him so badly. He runs his fingers from my jawline, down my neck, and blazes a straight line down stopping between my thighs. Inside my body is begging him to give me relief from what he started in the hall. I am given only a hint of a touch on the outside of my sex by his fingertips, then his touch retraces its steps up to my jaw and he kisses my lips.

"I love touching you when you're like this. At my mercy."

 _And I love being at your mercy, Christian. There is no other place I'd rather be right now._ My wordy thoughts are only in my head. I never express them verbally. Instead I whimper because everywhere he just touched me is aching for more from him. It is deep ache that I know he will soothe at his own pace. I may very well go out of my mind before he finishes me off, though.

As uncoordinated, and not musically inclined at all, as I am I feel my body beginning to sway with the music. The woman's voice singing is familiar to me, but in my clouded state of arousal I cannot place who she is. _I see us inside of each other,_ she croons seductively. Christian's fingers continue to fondle and caress me. It is as if they are dancing on my skin to the descant saturating the air around us.

I fall into his fingers. The only thing that is keeping me from toppling forward are the binds holding my wrists. A rush of loss sweeps through my veins when Christian takes his fingers off my body. They are replaced by something singular and soft. It feels like silk against my skin. Down through the valley between my breasts he moves the mysterious object. He dances it over my nipples, blowing on them with his warm breath as he does.

"Perfect rosebuds," he murmurs and his tongue flicks out to taste me.

The heat of his tongue and the gentle draw I feel, as he encases my nipples with his mouth, brings my maternal body to life. It is in an intimate way that I share with Christian. This is an intimacy we share in the deep seclusion of our erotic lives as husband and wife. He suckles me once on each breast and then replaces his mouth with the silken object. The fabric of whatever he is tantalizing me with becomes damp with milk. He traces that dampness down to my belly where he makes a circle around my navel. Then the fabric is gone and warm molten liquid is there. He brushes atop the trail of my own breastmilk with his finger.

Christian sweeps his tongue there, tasting me and whatever he has placed on my skin. "Milk chocolate." Oh, those two words, and I know exactly what he has done. He swipes a finger across my left nipple and sucks me there again. Then using his tongue he very slowly erases the circle of chocolate and milk he has drawn on my belly.

"Do you want some?" He is back up, standing in front of me.

My own breastmilk and melted chocolate? My inner goddess is screaming. _Fuck yes! This is so kinky._ Even my subconscious is in on the act. She has kicked back on her chaise lounge with a tall ice cold glass of chocolate milk to enjoy the show.

"Yes, Sir." Sir…Mmmmmmm…I am sure to get a taste now.

Warm, sweet, chocolate is painted on my lips by Christian's fingers. I dart my tongue out for a taste. His mouth is back at my breasts, this time he suckles from my right breast, before moving up to my mouth. He kisses me, allowing the milk to trickle slowly from his mouth into mine. I'm breathing hard. My mind, my body, and my heart are completely seduced. "Lick your lips, Anastasia. Take all of the chocolate onto your tongue." I swallow and then sweep my tongue over my lips until the sweetness is gone.

The music changes. I am barely aware of it, but the strength and power of this ballad is something that I cannot avoid feeling. Even the mellow and simple beginning gives promise to melodic dominance that is to come. The silk scarf covering my eyes is gone. Swept away and discarded somewhere on the floor. I open my eyes to see him. His eyes are locked on mine. He lifts me and I cross my ankles around his waist. I have no time to steady myself. Christian slides into me. My body welcomes him, thriving under the union of us.

I gasp and he pulls back, before delving back into me. This time he is deeper. Buried right where we both want him to be. "I love you," he gasps out the words to me and I find that I am saying them to him too.

We are speaking them in harmony. A chorus of love and lust fills the room. This time our grunts, moans, and whimpers are joined with words. Him saying my name and me saying his. Both of us affirming what we already know. A mixture of _I love you…I need you…_ and _you're mine…_ echoes off the walls of the room and fills every inch of space. I can feel the rhythm of his heart beating in time with mine. In the history of the world I don't think two people have ever been as close as Christian and I are. If this kind of intimacy has ever existed then it is not one I have ever known about. He takes me. He takes me over and over again with his body. He takes me places I have been with him before. He takes me places I have never been before. The only thing I know for sure is that I will go to these places a million times in my life, and it will always be with him.

The End.


End file.
